Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having lipase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides polypeptides having lipase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The lipase disclosed in Glogauer et al. Microbial Cell Factories 2011, 10:54 shows an amino acid sequence identity of 91.8% with SEQ ID NO: 2.